You'll Always Be Loved but Never Alone (SmutLemons Spinoffs)
by XxLinaFlamexX
Summary: Read Below!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is author XxLinaFlamexX and I would let you know, this entire story is for lemon/smut spinoffs on my other story that is on ANOTHER website. If you're confused on where you are, please check my story on QUOTEV, the second and third author's note. It will explain everything.

And if you are my Quotev readers who understand where you are...THEN GET ON AND READ!

Here is the description to my story:

Title: Yøu'ℓℓ Aℓwαys Bε Løvεd &amp; Nεvεя Alønε..(Gααяα &amp; Sαsukε Løvε тяiαngℓε)

ORIGINAL

~Made on 1/12/13~

-First Gaara and Sasuke Love Triangle On Quotev

~Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden Story Storyline

~Uzumaki Twins~ (Naruto's twin is included!)

~LONG CHAPTERS

Uzumaki Lina is good friends with Uchiha Sasuke.. They both have same skills and invent new combos together as partners. They often hang out and train with each other when they have the time but the thing is.. Lina doesn't know that Sasuke has a crush on her..

Gaara and Lina barely know each other but they have a lot in common than they thought.. Lina and Gaara both understands each other feelings and emotions but the thing is.. Gaara doesn't understand his love for Lina. Gaara has never loved anyone and he could never confess his feelings.. Who will confess their feelings first to Lina? Who will Lina fall head over heels for first? Who will take Lina's heart?

**Here are the links to read my story: You Will Always Be Loved &amp; Never Alone**

**-Quotev Website (Main Published Story):**

**1\. Look up Quotev.**

**2\. Search: Naruto (or Gaara)**

**3\. Look for the title: Yøu'ℓℓ Aℓwαys Bε Løvεd But Nεvεя Alønε**


	2. 1 Spinoff

Request: Gaara tutoring Lina

Era: Modern (Not Canon)

Rate: Mature/Smut

Lina's age: 16

Gaara's age: 16

Mr. Umino placed my test paper faced down and then placed Gaara's test paper right side up, showing a better grade. My eyebrow rose as my eyes took a quick glance at Gaara's paper. It was a perfect score. _How the heck did he get a perfect score on the hardest lesson in math!? I don't think anybody would had passed that with perfect scores. _

Gaara's eyes looked at mines with his blank expression. "Lina, what did you get?"

I looked back at the blank side of my paper and let out a deep breathe. _Please please… Give me a good grade… Better than a C at least… _

I turned over the paper and my heart sunk.

"Five out of thirty?!" I cried out. Nobody heard me but Gaara because everybody else is mourning over their test score or either just chatting away to their friends without a care in the world.

Gaara cleared his throat, "I thought you said you studied?"

"I did study…" I paused as I felt embarrassed, "right before I fell asleep five minutes in studying time."

Gaara sighed as he turned his body to me, "Lina…"

"Gaara.. I know. I know…but you don't understand, I had to do that history project that Mr. Sarutobi had assigned to us."

"You mean that history project that was assigned to us four weeks before the deadline?"

I nodded my head in embarrassment, trying to search for an excuse. "W-Well… I was always with you during those weeks… and I was distracted from my homework."

"What distracted you?"

"You…" I mumbled under my breathe as my cheeks blushed in pink.

Gaara and I have been dating about two years from now and we have been going steady ever since. Gaara is the shy person in the relationship and would always want to keep our relationship steady. It took us about a month to get us to first base. Currently, we are already at third base and we're both still waiting to go to homebase - well I am. About two weeks ago, we nearly made it to homebase when we were at my house - alone or as I thought we were. During the lonely hours together at my house, Gaara and I were about to get into the moment but then… my older twin brother, Naruto had barged into my room and interrupted our steamy moment. He felt bad for it at the end but I still held a little grudge against it because he didn't knock and he lied to me that he was going with our parents. Hopefully… that won't happen next time..

**Flashback**

_I shot up from the ground with my arms raised in victory. "Yes! I won! I beat you in Smash Bros!"_

_Gaara's face kept a blank expression as if he didn't care but he did. "You know… I had never won in this ridiculous game." Gaara sighed as he placed the controller aside. _

_I sat back down on the ground and laughed as I crawled onto his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck, seeing his lips curved. _

"_I'm just too good at video games." I said, with a hint of bragging in my tone. _

"_You know what you're not good at?" _

"_Math?" _

_Gaara rolled his eyes, "Well, excluding from that…" Gaara's sentence trailed off. _

"_What am I not good at?" I pouted._

"_Resisting me…" Gaara's voice was sonorous but yet a little sexy. His voice was a little edgy that made my heart raced. _

"_W-What are you talking about G-Gaara… I-I can resist you-" _

_Suddenly I let out a loud moan once I felt Gaara's lips touched on my collarbone. His lips caressed gently as I bit the bottom of my lip. _

"_I told you that you can't resist me…" His warm breath breathed on my skin, making me bite my lip even harder. _

"_I-I can…" I said, trying to let out another noise escape from my mouth. _

_Gaara stopped the movements of his lips. "Oh really?" _

_I nodded, feeling not confident at all. "Y-Yeah I can. I can resist you." _

_Gaara chuckled which sounded different. This one was low and even more attractive. Suddenly, Gaara pushed me against the floor and my arms were pinned above me. My heart raced rapidly, not knowing what will Gaara do next. _

"_G-Gaara what are you-" _

_Gaara's lips were placed on mines and began to move. _

"_G-Gaara-" With my mouth opened, Gaara took his chance and slid his tongue into my mouth. My muscles tightens all around my body as I gave in into Gaara's kiss. Gaara was right… I couldn't resist his love that he would pour out for me. _

_Gaara's tongue flicked against my own tongue as it mingled together. The feeling of his warm tongue had my heart thump rapidly in my chest and my body began to yearn more from him. _

_After our kiss was getting more intense and hungry, Gaara removed his lips from me and attacked my neck. My back could had arced but then, Gaara's weight was on me and I couldn't move. Only the pleasure within the pit of my stomach increased my desire for Gaara. Gaara gently kissed my neck and once he found my sensitive spot that was between my collarbone and my neck, I almost went insane. _

"_G-Gaara!" I moaned out his name. "Ahh…" _

_With that moan, I felt Gaara's bulge against my thigh and felt it go hard. It even made me want him even more. _

"_G-Gaara.. P-Please let me go…" I said as my breath went heavy. _

_Gaara ignored my pleased and continued sucked on my neck a little more, causing more moans escape my lips. _

"_Gaara! Uhh… Ahh…" The moans continued to leave my lips, not able to contain the pleasure within my body."P-Please… L-Let me go…" _

_Gaara stopped sucking on my neck and looked up at me with his green-pale eyes. "Why?"_

"_I…" I let out a breath of a moan. "J-Just do it." _

_Gaara obeyed me and released my wrists from his grip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips crashed into his. Gaara synced the motion of my lips as his and we were messily kissing each other. My right hand snaked down his stiffed body until, I reached his bulge. My right hand immediately rubbed the cloth that was against his hard bulge. Gaara gasped as he let out a small groan, trying to contain the lust. His eyes went to see my hand at his bulge. _

"_L-Lina… P-Please.." Gaara's moan finally left his lips. _

"_Please what?" My voice was low in a whisper. _

"_Please...-" _

_The door swung open and I heard a uproared voice. "Lina! Do you know where is my-" _

_Instantly, I removed my hand from his hard bulge and wiggled out beneath from Gaara. Gaara went on his knees and used his hands to cover his bulge, blushing madly. _

"_Naruto!" I scolded as I stormed towards him. _

"_W-Woah! I-I didn't know G-Gaara was here! I-I was-" _

"_I WAS - NOTHING! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" My lust converted into rage. Naruto nodded and quickly ran out of the hallway and down the stairs. _

_I slammed my door and my rage was over the top. Gaara and I was about to finally do it! But no! Naruto had to walk in and ruin it! _

"_I-I better get going.." Gaara said as he grabbed his backpack from off the floor. Then quickly placed a hand over his bulge, looking embarrassed by it. _

"_Gaara wait-" _

"_I just remembered that Temari needed me back at home to help him fix up dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at school, baby." Gaara kissed my forehead and left a quick peck on my lips before leaving my room and then my house. _

***(End of Flashback)

Gaara blushed. "Oh." Was all he said.

Suddenly the bell rang for class dismissal which means it was time to go home. Gaara and I stood up from our seats.

"If anybody have an issue with your grade on their test, please don't hesitate to ask me!"

"Oh man, I need to talk to Mr. Umino about my grade!"

Gaara-kun nodded, "I'll wait right here." Every day Gaara would take me to school and drop me off at home. Sometimes he would stay at my house or I would stay at his house after school. So it's common for me to leave with Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara." I rushed to who was sitting at his desk before anybody could. _I know a lot of people will be asking about their grade. _

"Mr. Umino!"

His head rose, "Yes, Miss. Uzumaki? Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I am able to retake the quiz?" I asked.

Mr. Umino placed his finger on his chin. "Well… Since majority of the class failed the test… Then yes," He then interlocked his fingers in front of him, "the people who failed the test are able to retake the test on Monday. Which means, you need to find yourself a tutor in this class that can help you." _Tutoring… Who could tutor me? Wait a second! Gaara can tutor me! _

"Oh! Gaara can tutor me!"

"That's perfect. He's one of the smartest students in my class."

I nodded, "Thank you for giving me another chance on this test!"

Mr. Umino nodded to me with a smile. "It's no problem."

I rushed back to Gaara and put back my failure test in my backpack.

"So what he say?" Gaara said as we held hands, walking out of the school.

"He said I can retake the test on Monday and I need a handsome tutor to tutor me…"

Gaara threw a glare at me. "Who's that _handsome _tutor?" His voice was filled with jealousy.

I laughed, "You! You're the tutor!"

Gaara blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Oh.. Of course."

"Hmm? You didn't sound too happy.."

"No no." Gaara's lips turned to a small smile. "I'm happy that I'm able to tutor you? When should we start?"

"How about today?"

'Today? Where?"

"Your house!" I chirped.

Gaara blushed madly, "M-My house?"

"Oh, if you don't want that then we can-"

"No no! It's alright! It's just.. Kankuro and my parents are out of town today and tomorrow. Temari is out with Shikamaru. So… We'll be home alone then.."

"Even better! We'll have some quiet time alone then.." I said to him with a smile.

Gaara blushed even more, turning his cheeks red. "Y-Yeah.. I would like that."

I giggled. "Let's go then!"

Once we made it Gaara's house, we instantly went into studying which bored me because I thought we would mess with each other for a bit.. I guess Gaara cares more about my grades than I do for myself.

Gaara pointed the top of his pen towards the problem, trying to bring my attention to the math instead of him.

"If you keep staring at me then you won't learn anything." Gaara said sternly.

I sighed, "But…"

"No buts. Just do it."

"Fine.."

For the past hour, I learned how to solve piles equations but I was still bored.

"Do you get it now?" Gaara asked me.

I yawned and nodded with a bored expression on my face. "Yeah…"

Gaara stared at me for a while. "You don't… Don't you?"

"I do!" I whined.

"Then do this problem." Gaara pointed to a problem in the book.

I groaned as I grabbed my pencil but then it slipped from my hands and bounced on the floor. I sighed. "I got it."

I bent down to grab the pencil but then, my attention was focused on something...else.

I gazed at Gaara's lap and saw his hard, immense bulge, twitching underneath his cloth.

Suddenly, Gaara covered his lap with a pillow by his bed. "D-Don't stare at it…"

I quickly grabbed the pencil and placed it on the desk. Gaara's face blushed, pure red as he bit his bottom lip.

My lips curved into a smirk. "Why are you so hard down there?" I whispered as I scooted my chair closer to him.

Gaara swallowed as he avoided eye contact with me. "W-Well.. Uh… Um… Y-You.. w-were.. a umm.. bit close…" Then he shook his head, "N-Nevermind that. Let's continue the math lesson." _I didn't notice how so hard he was down there..._

"I think we should continue where we started off, the last time I did this…" My hand slipped underneath the pillow and I felt his bulge again - hard and hot. I used my other hand to discard the pillow his his hand. His 'tent' looked overwhelming…

"Uhh.." A moan slipped Gaara's lips and then gritted his teeth, trying not to let out another moan.

"Gaara… It looks like you're the one who can't resist me." I said as I continue to rub him hard.

"I-I can.. Uhh.." Gaara grinded his teeth, trying to resist but we both know he couldn't. Slowly, I pushed the chair back and went on my knees before Gaara who was still sitting in his seat.

"Gaara.." I whispered his name as I began to unzip his pants.

Gaara's head snapped to me. "L-Lina.. D-Don't…"

"Don't what?" I said as I grabbed his hot immense member from his boxers. "It seems like you're not even putting up an effort to stop me." _It's much bigger than I expected to me.. _

"Please… Don't- Ahh!" Gaara threw his head back as I didn't hesitate stroking his cock.

"Gaara.. Admit it.. You can't resist me…" I said as I licked the tip of his head, teasing him.

Gaara bit his bottom lip as his fingers gripped on the armrests of his chest. "I-I do!"

"Oh? You resist me? Then, why did you moan earlier?"

"T-That was...mm, by accident!" Gaara blurt out, trying to contain himself.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I did this," I continue to pump his hard member, feeling it twitch in my hands. Then my thumb began to play with his head, rubbing around it.

"Do you resist me now?" I purred.

Gaara began to pant heavily and then shook his head, "I-I can't! L-Lina! Su-suck it… Suck it for me.."

"You didn't say please.."

"Please!" Gaara's head whipped forward, as his cock twitched even more. "I-I need your..mouth.. in me.. Please!"

"Hmm… Your desperation...isn't satisfying me.." I said as I rubbed his cock some more but this time harder and faster.

"Ahhhh!" Gaara moaned out, "_Lina_!" His moan was louder than ever. "Lina! P-Please! Suck me now!"

"Now.. I'm satisfied." I took in Gaara's member slowly, teasing him a little. Gaara's member was warm and thick - thick enough to stretch out my mouth. _This is my very first time doing this kind of thing..._.

Suddenly, Gaara's cock hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag. Gaara had pushed my head down more, making me taking his whole cock. Tears were near my eyes, as I continued to gag.

"S-Sorry.. Lina.. I couldn't help it.." Gaara's tone sounded desperate and embarrassed. .

Then again, I deepthroat him, causing Gaara to moan out my name and his head back.

Slowly, I took his cock out of my mouth to tease him and then took him again but this time, I didn't sink any deeper..

"Lina!" He breathe out as I bobbed my head, sucking him off, "You… Uhhh… Uhh..mmm…"

Then, I began to hum, making Gaara's fingers clutch onto my hair.

"I'm gonna… I'm going to…" Gaara said, struggling to speak.

I nodded my head, telling him to cum inside my mouth and so he did without another warning.

"Lina!" Gaara loudly, moaned out my name as he came.

The hot seeds shot at the back of my throat, feeling me nearly gagging but then I managed to swallow with Gaara's cock in my mouth. As I licked and slurped up the remaining seeds that slipped out of my mouth, Gaara was breathing heavily as his eyes stared at me.

"W-Where...d-did… you… learn that?" Gaara's voice sounded exhausted but a bit sexy.

I cleared my throat, as my fingers played with his soft cock. "I..umm.. watched couple porn videos… So.. I'm prepared when I do it to you."

Gaara's lips curved to a smirk. Then he stood up. "How many of them?"

I blushed as quickly he led me to his bed. He pushed me down, having my back against his mattress. My heart began to pound rapidly, not knowing what Gaara will do next to me.

"I-I watched.. a couple… Maybe..six or five.." I nervously said as I watched Gaara took off his shirt, showing his tone body. His pants were still unzipped, showing his member. _That bothered me…_

I sat up quickly and began unbuckling his pants before he could. I heard Gaara let out a low chuckle under his breathe.

"Now you're the desperate one, huh?"

I didn't answer him. After I took off his pants and boxers, Gaara pounced on me, having him on me. I was still fully clothed.

His head tilted, "You know, I have to admit. I did watch a few..videos..and imagined those people as us."

My face turned red. "I-If they.. were us, t-then show me." I nervously said.

"My pleasure…" His voice trailed off as his lips fell on my neck. Then his fingers began to undo my pants. Then, I helped him by discarding my own shirt. I quickly covered my breast, feeling a bit insecure about my body.

Gaara noticed and looked back at me and my chest. "You don't want me to see your breast?"

"I-I..don't think you would..like them." I sheepily said.

"Don't like it?" Gaara grabbed my wrists to remove my arms and pinned them above my head. "The only problem with them is that they're covered... " Gaara brought my wrists together and held them with one hand and used the other to undo my bra. It took his a while but he eventually undid them. _Curse myself for wearing a strapless bra.. _

Then, my breasts were exposed. Gaara's face turned red by the sight of them.

I couldn't help but laugh, "What's wrong?"

"They're just beautiful...and perfect," Gaara cleared his throat, "and, I have never seen breasts in real life before.."

"I'm actually glad to hear that."

"This is your first too?"

"No duh, Gaara. The only guy I have dated is you and only will be you."

His confused face turned into a satisfied one, "So my cock was the only one you had sucked?"

"O-Obviously.."

"Then..this." Gaara used his freehand to rub my cult from my panties. I let out an unexpected loud moan. "Will be your first time having a cock inside of you?" _This is the new Gaara that I have never seen a side of… I kind of like it.. _

I nodded as my eyes was shut, feeling his fingers continue to rub me. I couldn't speak because the pleasure was too overwhelming.

"Wow...Already wet, huh?" Gaara said as he felt my panties. "These are kind of in the way." He discarded my panties, tossing it in a random direction.

I opened my eyes to see Gaara's red face. "D-Don't..stare at it…"

Gaara didn't respond, instead he lowered his head into my cult.

"G-Gaara!" my back arched as I felt his tongue licking my cult and then from the insides. My toes curled as my fingers fisted. Then Gaara liberated my wrists and quickly placing his own hands on my thighs, spreading them wider.

Soft moans left my lips as he continued to lick my hot wet pussy.

"G-Gaara.. I-I want.. you inside me." I moaned out.

After with one flick of a lick, he rose his head, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Inside of you?"

I nodded, desperately. "Y-Yes.."

Gaara's lips curved into a smirk, "Okay." Then suddenly, one of his fingers were inside of me.

"Ahh! Gaara! Uhh!" My eyes were shut again as he thrusted his single finger inside of me.

"G-Gaara… I-I want y-your cock!" I moaned loudly, Then Gaara thrusted a bit fast, adding in another finger.

"My fingers aren't satisfying you enough?"

As I moaned, I shook my head, teasing him.

A low chuckle was heard from Gaara. Then I felt his fingers stop. "I guess it can't be help..but I really love the juices you produced. It's hot and sweet.. Like you."

I opened my eyes and saw him licking his fingers as he reposition himself, lining up his cock to my pussy.

Then his smirk dropped. "Lina… I apologize for being selfish.."

"S-Selfish.." I questioned, feeling confused and lustful at the same time.

"I-If it hurts.. please tell me." Gaara said with serious eyes instead of those lustful one he had.

Slowly, I felt his cock slide inside of me. My eyes went shut as I felt him going inside me...then suddenly it began to hurt.

Instead of crying out in a moan, it sounded like I cried out in pain. I felt Gaara instantly take his cock out of me.

"L-Lina! Y-You okay?"

I opened my eyes and then saw Gaara's face close to mine, breathing his warm breath on my lips.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

I swallow and nodded as I wrapped around his neck. "J-Just put it in… I-I'll be fine."

"You sure? W-We don't have to do this…"

"I-I want to.." I breath out. "Please, put it inside me. D-Don't stop."

Gaara waited a moment before slowly putting it back inside me.

Suddenly, I felt a torn inside myself, letting out a painful moan. I felt Gaara was about to pull out but then, I stopped him by pushing my hips against him.

"L-Lina!"

"Gaara!" We moaned together, feeling each other coming closer than ever.

"L-Lina.. Y-You're so..fucking tight!" Gaara thrusted slowly, moving in and out.

My walls tighten even more as I orgasm uncontrollably. _This new feeling… I have never felt before. It's pleasurable and painful at the same time… _

Gaara's thrusts has gotten faster and harder as time went by. I continued to scream and moan out Gaara's name, not stopping one bit.

"Gaara! Gaara! Ahhh! Mmm!" I orgasmed.

Gaara bit his lower lip as he pounded inside of me, trying to control his previously orgasm he had. "L-Lina…" He moaned out. "T-Too...T-Tight!"

Then suddenly, he began to slow down once I was about climax. My arms fell to my sides as I panted heavily. Gaara lifted himself up and removed his cock from me.

"T-Turn around… Your.. pussy is too fucking tight to fuck there.." Gaara's voice sounded husky and horny.

I obeyed him and suddenly, he thrusted his cock inside my pussy fully without warning. I cried out in a loud moan as he thrusted me faster. _I think I awaken the beast inside of him. _

His hands clutched onto my ass as he thrusted harder and faster inside me, pumping his cock non-stop.

"Gaara!" I cried out as my face was inside his pillow. I gripped on his bed sheets as he thrusted. My head turned to see him and I saw him with his eyes closes, and his lips pursed.

"I-I...think.. I-I'm gonna.." Gaara moaned, "Ahh.. L-Lina.. I-"

"N-Not inside me… I-I'm not pr-protected!" I moaned.

With the last few hard and quick thrusts, I climaxed and came while his cock was still inside, having me orgasm loudly. Then, Gaara pulled out his cock and I quickly turned over so he could cum all over my stomach.

Instantly, Gaara let out a loud orgasm as he came on top of my stomach and then my breasts.

"G-Gaara…" I let out a last moan before taking in some of the hot juices on my fingers.

Gaara panted as his breathe has gotten heavy. Then he collapsed by me.

Gaara's eyes stared at my body and then he managed to chuckle from his heavily breathing. "I-I..m-made a mess.. o-on you.."

I nodded, panting as well. "I-If I-I wasn't so tired… I would lick it off.." I said as I licked my fingers. _Sweet and hot…_

Gaara chuckled again as he wiped off my stomach with his blanket. "I-I wash..my.. blankets and sheets later…"

Then his body entangled with mines. His legs were wrapped around me and so was his arms.

"L-Lina.. Promise me…" Gaara breathe out, "that you will pass your next math test…"

"W-What if.. I need.. more tutoring…?" I asked.

Gaara shook his head, exhaustively, "Y-You're too complicated to.. tutor... If you don't pass, y-you won't get a reward."

"What is that reward?" I said as I poked him in his chest.

"Me fucking you." Gaara breathe out.

"Deal." I laughed, "If I pass, then do I get my reward?"

"Guaranteed." Gaara pecked my lips and then stared into my eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gaara…". I said, in exhaustion.

Gaara leaned his forehead on mines. "You better pass your next test."


End file.
